With the popularization of moving carriers, people are available to go to any desire place. To let people arrive their destinations safely, more and more companies attend to the driving safety and the traffic safety. Accordingly, some companies provide moving carrier sensing systems having the global positioning system (GPS).
In the previous moving carrier sensing method, every moving carrier knows the distribution condition of moving carriers on the road through the GPS. Subsequently, the distribution condition of moving carriers on the road is sent from one moving carrier to other moving carriers. Thus, every moving carrier on the road may know the positions and speeds of ambient moving carriers thereof.
However, the GPS has the positioning error in usage. Generally, the positioning error is between 8 meter and 15 meter. Moreover, the GPS may be affected by a block, for example, a building or a corniche, so that moving carriers may not position accurately in the section where the building or the corniche is. The distribution condition of other moving carriers, which is received by the moving carrier in the section, does not fit the real situation. Thus, a driver of the moving carrier in the section would determine the positions of ambient moving carriers wrongly.
A real time moving carrier crashworthy warming system and a method thereof in Taiwan Patent No. 1356011 utilize the GPS positioning method to determine the positions of ambient moving carriers. Subsequently, the real time moving carrier crashworthy warming system sends its position information to other moving carriers through a broadcast manner. However, errors may occur in the GPS. Thus, the GPS positioning method may not determine the correct relation between two moving carriers and then cause the competition and collision of packages.
Otherwise, a real time traffic aide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,423 also provides a real time moving carrier crashworthy system and a method thereof. The real time traffic aide utilizes an image identification manner to determine ambient moving carriers, so as to obtain the position information of ambient moving carriers. Moreover, the real time traffic aide also utilizes a wireless transmission manner to transmit the position information of every ambient moving carrier to other moving carriers. However, the relative distance between two moving carriers may be changed suddenly when an emergency event occurs. This causes that other moving carriers can not have a real-time response, thereby endangering back moving carriers.